


From a Can

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Finding Carter (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Canon, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Carter and Lori have a disagreement about food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Finding Carter' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you have to reject every canned food known to man? Come on, I love cranberry sauce from a can." Carter snatches a carrot from the cutting board, narrowly missing Lori swatting her away. 

"Do you have to slow the cooking process? I only cook everything fresh on the holidays, besides, you would eat cranberry sauce for every meal if I let you." 

Carter shrugs, waiting until she turns away to snatch another handful of carrots. Lori always uses the wooden board, because according to her, it makes food taste better. 

"Did you remember to invite Max over?" 

"I did, but he's stopping to grab some cranberry sauce for me."


End file.
